


WAM - Outtakes

by LaLainaJ



Series: Without A Map [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Human, Cruise Ships, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Outtakes, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets that didn't make it in the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WAM - Outtakes

**Author's Note:**

> Picks up at the end of chapter 9. Written because I woke up to one of my Skype friends yelling at me for the fade to black pre-smut.

_She pauses, tosses him a smirk, shaking her hair back from her face. “Wait, did you say the go word? I can’t remember…”_

_“Giraffe,” Klaus mutters immediately, hoarse and maybe a little desperate._

_But he can’t find it in himself to care, when she wraps a hand around him, soft and teasing and perfect, as soon as the word has left his mouth..._

* * *

 

She strokes up, her grip light, and runs her palm over the head, using the precum to ease the way for a firmer caress. A few curls, spill over her shoulders, tickling the tops of his thighs, as her head dips, and Klaus reaches out to push them back, winding his hand in the strands to keep them out of the way.

He wants to _see_.

Caroline’s tongue darts out first, and Klaus lets out the breath he’d been holding in a rush, at the first rasp of it over the head of his cock. Caroline licks her lips and flashes him a knowing smile, before her mouth opens and she eases the length of him into her mouth.

Klaus lets out a moan, his hands tightening instinctively. He loosens his grasp on her hair immediately, but his grip on the edge of the mattress remains white knuckled and nearly painful.

She goes slowly, taking more and more of him each time, sucking hard when she pulls back, lavishing attention on areas she finds are sensitive, the tip of her tongue wicked and precise.

Her eyes stay on him the entire time.

He’s struggling not to pant, sweat beaded around his hairline, when he feels her swallow around him, the pressure ripping a groan of her name from him.

She delves a hand between his legs, gentle fingers cup and roll his balls, and Klaus’ hips shift forward, in a silent plea for more.

She hums around him, and his stomach clenches, a ragged curse falling from his mouth. Caroline lets his cock fall from her mouth, lets her wet lips brush over the underside, her hands lazily stroking him, “Stop holding back,” she tells him lowly. You’re close, right?”

He nods, his jaw clenched tightly.

Her hand glides up, and her thumb traces circles around the head, flicking over the tip, “Points for stamina, Klaus. But I want you to come.”

She takes him into her mouth again, and Klaus lets out a moan, a more detailed reply beyond him. She’s relentless, moving faster, and just a touch more roughly, until he’s shaking and muttering a final warning, before he lets go.

A slight widening of her eyes is her only reaction, as she swallows around him, the suction of her mouth easing him through. She sits back on her heels, and Klaus sags slightly, leaning heavily on one hand to stop himself from flopping backwards.

Caroline wipes the corner of her mouth, sucks the evidence of his orgasm that had leaked out from her finger, a smug smile stealing across her lips.

The smugness is absolutely deserved, but as Klaus watches her, trying to catch his breath, he notes how tightly her thighs are squeezed together, the restless shifting she’s doing.

He’s still got a hand buried in her hair, so he uses it to gently pull her forward, reaching out to steady her as she climbs to her feet. Klaus kisses her stomach, nips at her hipbone, his fingers popping the button of her shorts.

He kicks off his shoes and his pants, the rest of the way, shoving them aside.

Caroline helps him, shifting her hips to help him work the tight denim and her bikini bottoms down her thighs. She lets out a surprised noise when Klaus stands abruptly, clutching his arms as he spins them, urging her onto the bed.

“All the way,” he tells her, and she does what he’s asked, pulling herself backwards until her head rests on the pillows. Klaus gets a knee on the bed, and he fumbles for a moment with the zippers on her sandals, mock-glaring when she giggles slightly at his struggle. But he manages, and throws everything she’s been wearing over the side of the bed, leaving them both completely bare.

Klaus plans for that to be the norm, in this bed, for the rest of the trip.

He crawls over her, and she smiles at him, threading her fingers through his hair, pulling his down for a kiss, lazier than the ones they’d exchanged before, arching up to rub her skin against his.

Caroline grumbles when he pulls back, but tips her head back with a sigh, when he kisses her throat, lets out a moan, her thigh climbing up his side, when Klaus’ mouth wraps around her nipple, teeth lightly scraping the hard point. He keeps going, down the soft plane of her stomach, flicking his eyes up to watch hers grow dark in anticipation, her lips parted to let out the quick breaths she’s taking.

Klaus hooks his hands under her knees, pulling up and Caroline takes the hint, spreading her thighs wide. Klaus muffles a groan in her skin, his eyes falling shut as he sees her hands come up, cupping her breasts and tugging at her nipples.

She was obviously trying to kill him.

Caroline lets out a husky laugh, her hips shifting restlessly. “I seem to remember you promising something about topping yourself,” she taunts.

He had said that, hadn’t he?

Klaus settles himself more comfortably, hooking his forearms under her thighs, and grasping her arse, to pull her closer, maintaining eye contact and marvelling at the flush spreading down her body.

He parts her folds with two fingers, and just breathes against her, until she’s squirming and his name spills from her like a plea.

It’s what he’d been waiting for, and he leans in, watching her face contort in pleasure at the first flick of his tongue over her clit.

He keeps his promise. Twice.


End file.
